Harry Potter and the Candles of Obsession
by Callistus Revisited
Summary: The mysterious Candles of Obsession have appeared, and an all new Harry is on the way. Meanwhile some more unsavory things will be uncovered about Dumbledore. Somewhat AU, NOT Slash, relationship soon. R&R, will get longer...I suck at summaries
1. Prologue

Disclamer – I do not own any of these characters

Harry Potter and The Candle of Obsession

Prologue

_He was in a cold dark room, made completely out of stone. He sat upon a high throne, looking out at the room, with its dark walls and floor of red carpet, no, wait, it blood. Harry shuddered. A door to the side of the room slid open and in came four men in black robes with white masks. Death eaters. With them, they dragged to prisoners. On was beaten to an unregognizable pulp, no longer remotely human but more of a skinless blob of blood and guts. The face was the most disturbing. There were bloody sockets in place of eyes and a wide toothless hole in the center that let out an unearthly scream of pain and suffering. Harry felt his eyes shift to the other prisoner, a small young girl, who was sobbing and watching the other prisoner in horror. "Daddy" she whispered harry heard the cold high voice of voldemort speaking. He realized it was coming from him. "See Harry, this is what will happen until you surrender to me. Crucio!" He said and the little girl writhed in pain and let out a scream akin to that of the other prisoner._

_Then the Dream changed. He was in a bright sunny meadow. There were flowers all around and a cottage in the distance. He saw four people, two in white robes and two in black. They were speaking, discussing something about the worthy one. He walked forward to hear better, but there was a loud. BEEP!  
_

Hunh? He thought, before he was jolted out of sleep. "Well that was a strange dream!" he shivered, and then proceeded to leap from his bed, grab his glasses and groan at the time. "Late again. It's only the third day of school and I've already got three detentions. I'd better hurry." He said said and ran from the room, before running back to put on some clothes

Harry hurried down to breakfast, where he realized that he was missing his wand. He rushed back upstairs and made it down with a few minutes left of breakfast. As soon as he sat down, Hermione began to speak: "Have you heard yet?"

"About what?" Harry grumbled.

"About the Candle Of Obsession!"

"The what?"

"You know, the one they talk about in The New Chronicles of The Climactic Magical Discoveries of The Century!"

"Oh, yeah, that one. It's my favorite light reading to counterpart that easy stuff they call being busy."

"Don't you read?"

"No."

"Ugh. Boys."

"Men" Interrupted Ron, who up until this time had been staring at a girl across the hall. Hermione snorted.

"Hey! Stop criticizing us and tell us about it!"

"Well…………………..

- To Be Continued -


	2. The What?

I own Harry Potter, Am a Millionare and am writing fanfic. Sure…

In case you didn't get that, (you must be kinda dumb) I don't own HP or anything else you recognize. Wouldn't want to get sued for mentioning microwaves…. Is there a patent on Microwaves?

READ AND REVIEW! No reviews No writing

Chapter 1 – The what?

"Well, I was reading through The New Chroni…"

"Yes, Yes, we know. Get on with it!" harry interrupted, exasperated

"Fine it says that the candles of obsession have reappeared!" Hermione declared dramatically.

"WHAT ARE THE CANDLES OF OBSESSION!" bellowed Ron

" Jeez, calm down. The candles are a supposedly mythical artifact from Merlin's time. Morgan Le Fay, his arch enemy created the candles, which she intended to be a power increaser for herself. Unfortunately for her, and fortunately for Merlin, she screwed up the ritual she used to create them, and gave them consciousness."

"Hunh?" said Harry and Ron at the same time

"Basically she gave the candles the ability to make their own decisions and grant extrodinary power to whomever they chose. The candles granted Merlin the power he needed to defeat Morgan and peace reigned. Unfortunately, Merlin became corrupted and began to abuse his power. Apparently the candles were disappointed in Merlin, because they took back the power and disappeared. They haven't been seen since. That is, until yesterday. My copy of The New Chronicles of The Climactic Magical Discoveries of The Century is self updating, and yesterday it updated with the news that the candles have reappeared!"

"Wow. We've got to find them!" exclaimed Ron, and the two boys were about to make plans when Dumbledore stood and addressed the school.

"As I'm sure many of you have read, the candles of obsession have reappeared. They are currently at the ministry and are sending mind messages to the minister. Word is Fudge crapped himself when they first spoke to him. Anyway, the candles say they are going to give their enormous power 'to the one deserving' and it will be the duty of that person to destroy Voldemort and evil everywhere. The candles are demanding the presence of a few wizards such as myself to try to decide who is 'the one deserving'. And so I must leave for the ministry. Oh, yes, the people the candles have requested are: Myself, Severus Snape, Amelia Bones, Kingsley Shackelbolt, Aberforth Dumbledore, Minerva McGonagall, and Harry Potter." Dumbledore finished, and the entire school just stared in shock.

_Why me? Why does it always have to be me? I never asked for this! I'm not ready!_ Thoughts were streaming through Harry's mind at a hundred miles an hour. Numbly, he stood and faced Dumbledore. The look on his face softened.

"Come my boy," he said "We need to leave now." And so they went.


	3. Genie in a bottle

If you hadn't guessed yet, I don't own Harry Potter or anything else you recognize, so don't sue me.

A/N – The story will get better soon, so keep reading and keep reviewing! Of course, no one has reviewed yet, but I first posted the story ten minutes ago, so…

Kallia

Chapter 2 – Genie in a bottle

Underlined is Harry's thoughts/ telepathic communication

_Italics are the candles thoughts/telepathic communication_

Upon arriving at the ministry, they were quickly ushered inside by a harassed looking ministry official. On the way up, he briefed them on what was going on.

"I think every crazy witch and wizard in the whole country has come here demanding an audience with the candles and proclaiming themselves the worthy one." He said as they passed a naked elderly wizard who was screaming at the top of his lungs "Down with wicks, down with wax and down with the ministry!" as aurors fought to restrain him.

"Real nutter that one." Said the ministry official

"That's not the worst of it. There's a priest in the misuse of muggle artifacts office demanding the burning of the candles and saying that they are possessed by some dude called Satan." Said a passing unspeakable

"Oh yeah, well there was another one ransacking Fudge's office for 'the magic matches to control the candles'. And that guy works for Fudge!"

"Used to work for Fudge." Someone corrected

"Well Harry, seems that the candles attract those not of stable mind, hm? Harry? Harry, are you listening?" Dumbledore questioned. Harry was certainly not listening.

_Hello Harry _spoke a voice in Harry's head. Great, I'm going crazy Harry thought to himself, but he decided to try a reply anyway.

Who are you?

_We are The Candles of Obsession_ replied the voice

We?

_Yes, there are four of us candles, and each has its own mind. _

Why are you talking to me

_Since your arrival, we have explored each of your minds and your magical cores. You are the only one worthy._

What about Dumbledore?

_Dumbledore is corrupted by his current power. More would be disasterous._

Corrupt? Dumbledore?

_You know not of the things he has done. We will show you later, but for now we need to give you your powers. _

How do I get them?

_Come to us. _

Where are you?

_Follow your instincts._

Great. Follow your instincts. Harry thought to himself. I'll never find them. Harry reached out with his mind, anyway, just in case it worked. A minute passed, and Harry was ready to give up, when suddenly he felt a pull in his mind that told him where to go. Harry was about to follow the pull when he felt a sharp pain in his face. Dumbledore had slapped him.

"Harry! Snap out of it! The candles power is corrupting your unstable mind!" Dumbledore exclaimed

"O.k. Two things: Number one: you must be crazy old man, cuz the only one corrupted is you. Number two: Ouch! That hurt! What was that for!"

-To Be Continued (aka, I'm too lazy to write more)

THANKYOU SOOOOOOOOOO MUCH TO MY REVIEWERS:

Tithe-fey

Jess

Curry's Kinky Angel


	4. In which we continue Chapter 2

Disclaimer – La-Tee-Da, I don't care anymore. C'mon. Sue me. I dare you.

Chapter 3: In which we continue chapter 2

Underlined is Harry's thoughts/ telepathic communication

_Italics are the candles thoughts/telepathic communication_

"He doesn't know what he's saying. He's lost his mind."

"Of course I have no idea what I'm saying, it might put you in a bad light!" Harry yelled and stomped away, following his 'instincts' he turned left and right, navigating the maze like halls as if he had done it everyday of his life. Finally he appeared in front of a tall black door. It loomed over him like something out of a nightmare. There was no doorknob, only smooth, black wood. I guess this is it. Harry thought to himself

_Ya Think? _Came the candles' unbidden reply

"Here goes nothing" Harry whispered and leaned into the door. It glided open to reveal a barren stone room containing nothing but a small nightstand. But on that nightstand was the most glorious sight Harry had ever seen there were four simple candles, two black and two white, two tall and two short. It wasn't the candles that were so glorious however, it was their flames. The flames were bright and seemed to be every color of the rainbow at the same time. If you stared into the flames of the white candles, every happy memory you had came immediately to mind. And if you stared at the black… harry shivered. He then began to walk towards the flames.

Ok. Here I am. I am ready.

_You asked for it_ was the candles' short reply. And then it began. The flames grew and grew, but there was no smoke and the room stayed at normal temperature. They grew until they enveloped Harry, circling him in a blaze of multicolored light. With an inhuman scream of pain at the raw power he was experiencing and a pop, Harry vanished from sight.

Meanwhile

After his young pawn stomped off, Dumbledore began to wonder

(A/N _Underlined and italicized is Dumbledore's thoughts/ telepathic communication)_

_Where would potter get such ideas? He was so firmly in my grasp…_

_From us_

_Ahhh! Get out my head death eater!_

_Hehe, you're really funny._

_Wait. Are you the?_

_Glad you caught on genius._

_HOW DARE YOU TELL HARRY SUCH LIES! Whatever they were…_

_All we told Harry is that you were not worthy of the gift because of how much you would manipulate it and because of the things you've done._

_I have done nothing! I am the most honest, pure, good wizard sinc…_

_O shove it old man _the candles interrupted

_And its too late. Harry has received the power and is on another plane of reality_

_HE'S WHERE!_

_Ooops. Maybe I shouldn't of said that…_

BACK TO HARRY! (everyone cheer!

Harry opened his eyes. The last thing he remembered was the extreme pain of the candles' power. The power! I wonder what I can do…. Harry thought to himself.

"You can do many things Harry Potter" said a voice. Harry spun around and was greeted by the sight of a beautiful woman in white robes. Her hair was a pale blond that was a perfect match to her creamy skin and shockingly white eyes.

"Who are you? And where am I?" Harry questioned

"You are in Alestria."

"Where?"

"Alestria. Its an alternate plane of reality created by the candles. We use it to train those with the powers of the candles. I am Eleria, the fourth candle."

" Wait. You are one of the candles?"

"Sort of. We candles choose to take human form when we need to train someone in our powers."

"I thought only Merlin ever received your powers."

"No, actually we've given our powers to six people. Merlin, the four founders and the last Queen of the Amazons."

"What happened to them? Did you take the powers back from all of them?"

"No. Merlin became corrupted and lost his powers, but the others gave them back when they finished with their task. The founders gave them back after Hogwarts was built and the Queen, Ishlana, gave them back after she stopped an evil sorcerer from taking over South America."

"Oh. Right then. So who are the other candles?"

"There is myself, Celina, Rakesh, and Dante. Dante is the first candle, the tall black one. He is master of all dark magic. Now wait, don't jump to conclusions, I'll explain later. Dante is not evil. Celina is the second candle, the tall white one. She is master of all light magic. Rakesh is the third candle, the short black one, and he is master of the elements. I am the short white candle, and I am a master of a few special talents."

"Whoa. So what kind of powers do I have now?"

"Well, you should find it easy to learn all light and dark magic, become an elemental and learn my special talents, such as occlumency, animagus transformations, shapeshifting, beastspeaking, parslemagic, and healing. I also think Rakesh will teach you the martial arts. All of them. I think that about covers it." About ten minutes later, when Harry finally found his voice, he croaked out

"So, where do we start?"

"I will introduce you to Dante. He will begin your training."

"Why start with the dark magic? Why not build on what I already know, light magic?"

"One reason is that the day begins in darkness, and so does magic. You see magic was origionally created to be dark, but somehow it was changed into what it is today."

"And that is?"

"Magic today has two parts, they are not good and evil, but light and dark. Now wait one second. There is no "light" and "dark" in the sense you know it. Light and Dark were meant to be two types of spells, not good and evil. Good and Evil is defined by intent. You can use a simple Accio in a evil way, by summoning someone's heart. You can use the Avada Kedvara in a good way, by ending the suffering of a dying person painlessly. Anyway, magic is divided into light and dark. Light magic is magic performed by wand bearers, those who can only use magic when they have something to guide and help them, like a light in a dark room. Dark magic is all magic that is done wandlessly, excluding that magic which requires a special talent or ability that is more than regular magical potential. These include animagus transformations and parsletongue."

"It's a lot to take in."

"Yes it is. You are the only human alive who has heard this, and after your training you will be the only human capable of dark magic."

"That's kind of funny when you think of it from my perspective. Poor Voldie wouldn't like to know that he can't do dark magic… If dark magic only requires magical potential than why couldn't I do it before?"

"Humans are not normally capable of dark magic, because most humans do not have enough magical potential, also known as magical power, to do more than the freak accident or two without a wand. We have taken your relatively strong (for a human) magical power and added about a million times more raw power than the strongest of humans. Even Voldemort, who is not very human, can't hold a, dare I say candle, to the powers you now possess. The other reason you have to start with dark magic is because if you attempted to use a wand now, before you have learned to control your powers, I am afraid there would be a magical overload that could cause a small nuclear explosion. And mushroom clouds, though pretty, are not desirable for those of us, namely you, who have your mortality to think of. So whaddya say we go find Dante and some lunch?" Eleria asked before stopping to take a long breath (A/N apparently the candles are immortal, cause how else could you say all that in one breath. I bet some of you are gonna try to now. Oh well, I tried right before I typed this….)

"Sounds okay to me." And so they went, walking through the field before coming to a cottage that Harry could've sworn wasn't there before.

Returning to earth, we find Dumbledore…

Before: _HE'S WHERE!_

_Ooops. Maybe I shouldn't of said that…_

While Dumbledore was having this highly interesting mental conversation, he had been standing stock still, his face contorting into different forms of rage. He looked rather like a constipated person who has just eaten a rotten prune, or in other words, hilarious. The auror and the others in the hallway were beginning to wonder if they should call for a mediwitch when Dumbledore snapped back to life.

"Take me to the Minister!" he shouted, and away they went.

- To Be Continued

Authors Notes: It's that time of the chapter where the readers stop reading and I start talking to myself… to anyone who's still reading, congratulations! You get to here me talk about, um, never mind. So, I want to thank my illustrious reviewers, all four of you. Yay! You guys rock! I also wanted to ask you guys a question: Should Harry undergo some kind of physical transformation (you know, become hotter) or is that too cheesy?

Well, I could say more, but you wouldn't read it anways….

Luv, Kallie

P.S. I just realized I haven't told you what Dumbles did wrong… it'll be coming soon, I promise.


	5. Training

Disclamer: Blah, blah, blahblah blahblahblah. Ok, that's all I wanted to say….No, seriously, I don't own Harry Potter or anything that makes sense… I also don't own Ziplock Bags. No clue where that came from…

Key:

"Blah" – speaking

_Blah _– Mindspeaking

Blah – Beastspeaking/ Parsletongue

"_Blah"_ – Spells

Blah - Thoughts

**_Chapter_** **_4 – Training_**

I know most wizarding homes are expanded inside, but this is really pushing it Harry thought to himself upon entering the cottage.

The room he had stepped into was a perfect replica of the great hall at Hogwarts, minus the house flags and tables. Instead there was a long empty space leading up to the table that replicated the one the teachers used at Hogwarts. There were also many doors at the sides of the halls. Sitting at the 'teachers table' were three people, two men and a women.

They must be Dante, Rakesh, and Celine. Harry thought to himself.

Looking at them, Harry felt a little intimidated. Celine looked a lot like Eleria, with hair that was even more blonde, and the same creamy skin and white eyes the main difference was height, as Celine seemed to be several inches taller. Dante and Rakesh, however were a very different story. While Celine and Eleria had white eyes, the two men had black. They both had dark complexions and long dark hair. The only difference between the two men was their height. Dante was several inches taller. Beyond that, they could have been twins, as could Celine and Eleria. All four of them radiated a huge amount of power. It was truly a sight to behold.

Harry new that first impressions are important, so he pushed aside his intimidation and strode forward confidently. "Hello, I'm Harry."

"No, really." Joked Dante, and introductions were made. Harry was surprised to learn that Dante, though he looked intimidating, was sort of a joker, and that Rakesh was much nicer than his glinting black eyes suggested. He realized he would get along well with these people.

The next few months passed by in a blur. He relearned all of his previous Hogwarts education, minus the wand. During this time he was surprised to find how much he had missed during his education. Reading the textbooks and actually listening to the lectures given by his new teachers really opened his eyes. Before he had never really paid attention to magical theory and now he was amazed by it. Understanding the theory behind a spell made it so much simpler. Instead of just learning incantation, wand movement, and general affects, he now knew _why _each and every spell worked and _how_ it did so. At the end of these first months, his shaky education became a strong foundation for all that he was about to learn.

And learn he did. He began by learning all general magic (transfiguration, charms, etc.) up to and beyond NEWT level. He then spent years with Celine learning ALL of what was left of light magic. In short, he learned every spell in existence. It was during this time that he noticed something odd. He wasn't aging. When he asked Celine, she simply told him that he was aging as he would on earth and that a year on this plane was less than a month on earth. This made harry feel a bit better, as he had been worried about how much was happening during his absence and he now knew that his absence wasn't as long.

When Celine had finished teaching him about light magic, he was transferred into the capable hands of Dante. With Dante he learned goblin, elven, vampiric and druidic magic. He also learned another form of magic created solely by the candles. This magic involved gathering the magical energy in the air around you and literally turning the air into a spell. You could use stupefy and make the air stupefy anything that touched it. Goblin magic was, of course based on gold, and involved a kind of wandless conjuration that worked in proportion to the amount of greed in those around you. Vampiric blood magic was also interesting, but what was by far harry's favorite was elven magic. He learned to pop like an elf does and now could apparate regardless of wards. All of this learning took up a lot of time.

While learning dark magic, Rakesh started him on a physical training program. He was terribly out of shape, so at first he only ran around the cottage five times and did 5 pushups. By the time Dante was finished with Harry, he could sprint for 5 miles without tiring and could do sittups and pushups until you got bored of watching him. Which might take a while for some of you out there, as Harry had grown to about 6 feet in height and had filled out considerably. His hair had grown to past his shoulders and now fell in waves. When Dante was finally finished and Rakesh had him in perfect shape he began with the elemental magics. He learned to completely control the element of lightning. He was able to use fire and air to a lesser extent. He also had slight ability with the water element, which mostly delt with ice. He had no ability with liquid water . He was also completely unable to grasp the last element, earth. (A/N, don't hate me, I know that earth, air, fire and water are technically the only elements, but the scar on his forehead is in the shape of a lightning bolt……) He also gained the oddest abilities from the lightning element. He could apparate in a flash of lightning and he could turn himself invisible.

By the time he finished with elemental magic, he was getting very tired of studying. Sure, it was really cool to be able to set things on fire and pretend to be Zeus with the whole lightning act, but his thirst for knowledge had ended up in a more healthy hatred of text books like that of the normal human being. So rakesh began to train him in the martial arts. He learned aikido (a/n sorry if the spellings wrong but I'm not exactly a martial arts expert…), jujitsu and kung fu (or wushu if you prefer). Unsuprisingly, this took longer than his magical training, and he stopped bothering to count time.

By the time he was finished with all of this he was ready to learn from textbooks and lectures again. And so he learned his animagus form, that of a fluffy white kitten, which everyone found hilarious. He then learned parslemagic and the healing arts. It was found however that he was not able to shapeshift at all, which Harry thought totally sucked 'cause he couldn't hide his scar. He also had no ability with beastspeaking other than with snakes. This annoyed harry because he'd always wanted to know what the hell was wrong with crookshanks...

In the end his training took nearly around 15 years! Lucky for him that was only a year and a half on earth and he only aged a year and a half. During this time he had acquired tons of knowledge, power and attitude. That's right, he was sarcastic and he cursed much worse that a sailor. Dante had that effect on people.

It was time to go, but the author didn't feel like writing about it. Or having the Dumbledore discussion that would be included so we'll save that for the next chapter, as well as _possibly_ the details of a prank war from his trainging days. _Possibly_.

A/N – Well that's all for now. I'm on vacation from the 3rd – the 18th and won't be writing. School starts on the 22nd, so it might be a while until my next chapter especially because

I REFUSE TO WRITE ANYMORE UNTIL I GET LIKE 20 REVIEWS. IF YOU WANT MORE, GET YOUR ASS OVER TO THE REVIEW BUTTON AND HIT SEND, YA HEAR?

-all of my annoyance, I mean love,

Kallia

p.s. I'm rewriting the prologue and I swear it'll be better…. I wrote it like six months before I wrote everything else…. I kinda forgot how bad it was…..


End file.
